Lights Off, Love On!
by LoverOfSleep
Summary: Due to the stress of midterms Edd wasn't prepared for the power outage. Just as he was about to panic, a knock at the door provides a solution. I do not own EEnE or the characters, I only own my own plot. Nathan Goldberg belongs to C2ndy2c1d
1. Chapter 1: A Knock at the Door

**Lights Off, Love On**

 **Chapter 1: A Knock at the Door**

 **Author's Note: My first attempt at completing and publishing a fic. I appreciate any feedback and hope you enjoy. Special thanks to dshell99, sybrann, Auntie Shara, and Hazelbaum for their wonderful fics and constant support.**

Usually Eddward Vincent was prepared for anything, whether it be for something as minor as a paper cut to something more major such as a flat tire. Unfortunately due to the craziness of preparing for midterms, Edd hadn't been paying attention to the weather which meant he was not in the least bit prepared for the massive storm that was going on outside.

"I'm woefully unprepared for a power outage, I sincerely hope that the storm doesn't knock out the transformers."

Just then his worst fears were confirmed as his house went dark. Edd rushed to the windows and saw that the whole cul-de-sac had gone dark as well.

"Oh dear, now what am I to do. Ed and Eddy won't be of any help and no one else would even consider assisting me." Just as he was starting to panic he remembered the backup generator in the garage.

"I'm so glad I convinced mother and father to invest in a generator" Edd muttered to himself while running to the garage. As he opened the door to the garage he reached for the flashlight he kept by on the wall by the light switch. After about 10 minutes of searching the dark, stuffy room he came up empty.

Just as he was closing the garage door he heard a loud series of knock at the front door. "Coming."

Edd opened the door to reveal a drenched Kevin. "Greetings Kevin, what brings you here?" Edd asked anxiously. He and the jock had a complex relationship as of late and he was never quite certain of where they stood.

"I was wondering if you had a manual can opener that I could use. Our can opener no longer works." Kevin explained as he took off his soaked shoes and stepped inside and onto the welcome mat in Edd's entryway.

"Of course, I will be right back." Edd calls over his shoulder as he scurries to his kitchen. After several crashing sounds Kevin joins Edd in the kitchen.

"Don't you have a generator or something for things like this Dee?" Kevin inquired. Chuckling he added, "You're usually more prepared than a boy scout"

Blushing at the redheads remarks, Edd lowers his head "while you are correct I'm afraid that with midterms and all the chaos that is school I haven't been paying much attention to the weather and I just discovered that the generator our family had purchased is not in the garage so I'm at a loss at the moment."

Taking in this information, an idea forms in Kevin's mind. "Why don't you stay with me for now, our generator is working and my parents called earlier and said they were stuck at my grandparents house so I could use the company." After seeing Edd's hesitation the jock added "Come on it'll be fun, besides staying here you'll only panic and we can't have that now can we?"

Reluctantly Edd agrees "Let me get my shoes and a few other things first."


	2. Chapter 2: Drying Off

**Chapter 2: Drying Off**

 **A/N: Surprise! I decided to post chapter 2 tonight after all.** **Thank you for the wonderful reviews dshell99 and Hazelbaum. I couldn't have asked for a better response from y'all. I hope you enjoy this next chapter too.**

10 minutes later both boys are dashing across the street to Kevin's front door. Once inside Edd immediately becomes anxious and starts to question whether this was such a good idea.

Sensing his unease Kevin leads the raven to the couch and heads to the bathroom returning a minute later with towels. "Here, you don't wanna catch a cold" he says as he tosses one of them to the nervous boy.

Whispering as he took the towel "Thank you Kevin" the raven haired teen began to dry himself off. A few minutes later he was almost completely dry save for his head, his beloved beanie had been thoroughly soaked. Normally he would never take it off in front of anyone save for the Eds but he was freezing and knew if he didn't dry his head he would have a cold later.

Kevin watched silently as the teen slowly removed the soaked hat from his head and did his best to silence the gasp that escaped his lips. Now that the beanie had been removed, the most beautiful head of inky black curls were covering Edd's pale face.

Upon hearing the other teens gasp, Edd hesitantly peeked through his sopping wet hair to see an awestruck Kevin looking at him with wide emerald eyes.

"Beautiful" was all Kevin could manage to say. He had never seen what was under Edd's hat and he could not wrap his mind around why Edd would hide such a beautiful head of hair.

Edd was so shocked by Kevin's comment that he totally forgot about drying his hair. The raven just stood there with his mouth open just enough for his signature gaped teeth to show.

Kevin couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him, with his blue eyes peeking through his dripping wet raven locks and his adorable tooth gap, the redhead was so taken aback that it took him a minute to realize that Edd had stopped drying himself off.

Taking a second to compose himself, Kevin slowly steps towards the shocked teen and picks up the towel to finish drying off Edd's hair. Both boys sit in silence as Kevin finishes toweling off Edd. All of a sudden Kevin leans forward and kisses Edd's nose causing both boys to turn bright red.

Just then Kevin's phone went off. "I'll be right back" he whispers to Edd before rushing to answer the call.


	3. Chapter 3: The Phone Call

**Chapter 3: The Phone Call**

 **A/N: Thank y'all for the amazing reviews! I really enjoy reading them. Here is chapter 3 Warnings for Kevin's foul mouth. Sorry it's a little short and dshell99 you'll have to wait a little longer, things will pick up again with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Kevin really hated whoever had the nerve to interrupt he and Edd at such an important moment. He was so pissed that he answered the phone with a curt "What?"

"Woah, and here I thought we were best friends Kev" came the shocked voice of a young girl on the other end.

The redhead facepalmed, "Sorry Nazz it's just that you interrupted me. Anyway what do you need and can you make it quick, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

The blonde giggled into the phone, "I guess that means you're too busy to eat then. I finally found our can opener and have some leftover pizza but if you're not hungry then…"

"Shit, I totally forgot that I asked you for a can opener too Nazz." Kevin sighed. "After I asked you I went over to see if Edd had one and his house didn't have power so we're here at my house and…"

"Wait what?" Nazz all but screamed into the phone. "Double Dee is there with you? Then why the hell are you talking to me? Get of your damn phone and get back to your date. But I expect all the details later. Have fun and wrap up"

And with that the giggling blonde hung up. "Well at least I can get back to Dee now" Kevin thought to himself as he headed back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4: Warming Up

**Chapter 4: Warming Up**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the continued support! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Edd was grateful for the interruption so he could try and compose himself and sort out his thoughts. While he and Kevin had been flirting for about a month now, Edd was not expecting anything to come of it. Ever since he came out freshman year the jock had made it his personal mission to ensure Edd's safety. And when Kevin came out as bi earlier that year, he and Edd became really close. Their friendship had become almost as close as the Ed's.

Just as Edd started to wonder if the kiss was part of some cruel joke, Kevin returned.

"Sorry that was Nazz. She managed to find her can opener and some leftover pizza. But I figured you would wanna talk about what happened earlier first." Kevin explained.

Edd was shocked that Kevin was so willing to talk about the kiss considering he had never really been one for talking about where their relationship stood.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Edd whispered "Why did you kiss my nose Kevin?" When Kevin didn't respond Edd opened one eye just in time to see a freckled pair of lips move towards his own.

The kiss was tentative as both boys were unsure how the other would respond. When Kevin finally stepped back he couldn't help but smile. _He is so adorkable, I just wanna kiss him forever,_ he thought to himself.

After he regained his ability to speak, Edd asked "W..what was that for? Why did you kiss me again? And I want an actual answer this time Kev." He added with a pointed look at the red-head.

"Alright, the reason is…" Kevin paused to take a breath then continued "I li.. I like you Double Dork, I mean Edd. I have for a while now. Kevin answered sheepishly.

Edd was shocked at Kevin's confession and was struggling to wrap his head around it when he started shivering. With all that was happening he had totally forgotten that he had just been soaking wet not that long ago.

When Kevin noticed just how cold the room was he decided to use the fireplace. However it would take a while for it to warm Edd up enough so he went to get his fleece blanket.

"Here" Kevin said as he handed Edd the blanket. "Do you want something to eat?" he called from his kitchen.

"Mm...maybe la..later. I'm too co..co..cold righttt now." Edd barely managed to get out through chattering teeth.

 _The blanket must not be enough for him, he is pretty skinny._ Kevin thought to himself.

"Hey Dee, maybe if we huddle together in front of the fireplace you'll warm up faster." Kevin suggested hoping Edd wouldn't think he was taking advantage of the situation.

Edd weighed the options and decided that Kevin's idea made sense and whispered "Ok". When Kevin didn't hear him at first he repeated it a little louder.

The redhead was pleasantly surprised and quickly moved to sit in front of the fire and held Edd in his lap and wrapped the blankets around the both of them. The two boys sat in silence and watched the fire for a few minutes.

Edd was finally starting to warm up and Kevin's confession was finally starting sink in. Edd wasn't sure at first if Kevin was serious, _but if he wasn't sincere he wouldn't have done all this to make sure I was comfortable_. Edd thought to himself. _Maybe he really does like me._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Answer

**Chapter 5: The Answer**

 **A/N: Thank you for the continued support. Our boys will finally be making some progress in this chapter. Thanks again for your continued support. Enjoy!**

 _Poor guy, he must be exhausted._ Kevin thought to himself when he heard Edd snoring in his lap. _He looks so peaceful, how could I have bullied him so much when we were younger? How could anyone hurt him at all?_ He thought as he watched the teen sleeping in his arms.

 _I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise._ Kevin whispered, and he meant every word.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, just as Kevin's legs were starting to fall asleep, Edd began to stir.

"My apologies Kevin, I must've dozed off. How long was I asleep. " Edd asked with a yawn.

"Only about fifteen minutes. So are you warmed up enough to eat something? I don't know about you but I am starving." Kevin stated. Just then, as if on cue, his stomach growled and he turned bright pink.

Giggling Edd replied, "Why yes I am much warmer now, and I'm also hungry. What do you have to eat Kev?"

"I'll call Nazz and let her know I'll be heading to her house to pick up her leftover pizza." the redhead said reaching for his phone. "It should only take me about ten minutes, you can wait here."

Just then a loud clap of thunder sent Edd back a good distance in shock. "I'd rather you stay here, we can make some sandwiches or something. I don't want you to get drenched again" Edd suggested nervously. "Besides I never did answer you earlier." He added while fidgeting with his hands.

"Good point." Kevin said with a smile.

* * *

Thirty minutes and a couple sandwiches later the boys were sitting on Kevin's sofa and sipping hot chocolate watching the fire, Edd decided to give Kevin his answer.

"I do too" Edd whispered so as not to startle the jock.

"You do too what?" Kevin asked with a puzzled look on his freckled face.

Taking a deep breath, Edd continued. "I mean I… I like you too Kev. I've liked you since freshman year"

 _He likes me too!_ Kevin thought to himself while beaming with joy. Kevin reached for Edd's hand and interlaced their fingers when his phone went off for the second time that night.


	6. Chapter 6: Will You Go Out With Me?

**Chapter 6: "Will You Go Out With Me?"**

 **A/N: Warnings for Kevin's foul mouth. Here you go dshell99 as promised. Thank y'all for your continued support, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Not again!" Kevin all but screamed.

Edd giggled, "Language dear, uh I mean Kev. Is it Nazz again?" Edd asked.

"Sorry it's just this is the second time and, … wait did you just call me dear?" Kevin asked hoping he had heard right.

The pale teen turned beet red, "I didn't mean to Kevin, I'm sorry I just got carried away." Changing the subject he asked "Who was it that called anyway?"

Kevin reached for Edd's hand and once again interlaced their fingers. "Whoever it was can wait" Kevin said as he turned of his phone with his free hand. "I wanna spend time with you, uninterrupted" he explained. "Besides your way more fun then whoever it could possibly be" he added with a wink rendering Edd speechless.

* * *

An hour later they had moved from the living room to Kevin's bedroom and were currently sitting on his bed talking about where their relationship would go from this point.

"So Edd, will you go out with me?" Kevin asked while massaging Edd's palms.

"I would love to Kev" Edd replied before kissing his now boyfriend.

"Yes!" was all he got in response from his boyfriend. The new couple spent the rest of the night cuddling and sharing sweet kisses before finally falling asleep.

Both knew they would have to answer whoever had called Kevin earlier as well as the rest of the cul-de-sac but they did not care. They were too caught up in their new couple bliss.


	7. Chapter 7: The Voicemail

**Chapter 7: "The Voicemail"**

 **A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update. I was having trouble with this chapter. A huge thank you to dshell99 and Shissouchan (tumblr artist check her out!) I finally managed to get it done. Warnings for Kevin's foul mouth. Enjoy!**

It was still raining outside when Kevin woke up the next morning. Glancing at his alarm clock which showed that it was just about to be seven, he decided to get at least another hour of sleep. He lovingly gazed at Edd before pulling the blanket up over them and fell back asleep

* * *

An hour later Edd began to wake and was momentarily confused when he didn't recognize where he was. It wasn't until he felt Kevin move beside him. _That's right because of the storm last night I came to Kevin's house and he confessed...oh my we must have fallen asleep while cuddling._ Edd blushed remembering last nights events.

"Good morning Dee" Kevin said as he stretched. "How did you sleep?" He asked getting up from the bed.

"I slept very well and it looks like you did as well Kev." Edd smiled. "However it looks like the power is still out." he stated noticing the blinking street lights.

"Let's see who called me last night. Whoa, what the fuck happened?" Kevin exclaimed looking at his phone's notifications.

"What's wrong Kev?" Edd asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, hold on let's listen to some of the messages." Kevin said opening his voicemail.

 **First Message: "Kev you better be wrapping up with Double Dee!" came a giggling Nazz on the line. "Tell me everything later! Bye"**

Both boys blushed. "Ahem what do the rest say?" Edd asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Hopefully the rest don't say the same thing." Kevin said reluctantly playing the next message.

 **Second Message: "Hey Kev it's Nat. Look you need to get down here right now something's happened. I'm at the hospital. Hurry!"**

Kevin turned pale as he played the remaining messages which all said the same thing, something had happened and he needed to get to the hospital ASAP.

"Come on Kev, we can take my car to the hospital" Edd said holding his boyfriend's hand. "We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Kevin just nodded as they quickly got dressed. _What on Earth could have happened. Is someone hurt?_ Every horrible scenario was running through the redhead's mind. _We have to find out what happened._ He thought to himself as he an Edd headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Guilty Conscience

**Chapter 8: "Guilty Conscience"**

 **A/N: A huge thank you to Auntie Shara for helping me with this chapter. (they have many wonderful fanfics, go check them out!) I greatly appreciate all the support I have received and hope you enjoy this chapter. I fixed it dshell99 please don't kill me.**

Kevin didn't let go of Edd's hand the entire ride to the hospital. He was so nervous that Edd had to practically drag Kevin out of the car.

Just then Nat called Kevin's phone and seeing as the redhead was still in shock, Edd answered. "Hello Nathan, Kevin and I just parked, but he's so anxious he's barely able to move. Can you please meet us in the parking lot?" Edd all but demanded before turning his attention back to his very anxious boyfriend. "Nathan will meet us here and hopefully we'll find out what's going on, don't worry dear," Edd reassured Kevin.

* * *

Five minutes later the two teens were joined by a teal-haired teen.

"Hey double-delish, finally decided to give me that private lesson?" Nat asked flashing his signature grin at the blushing raven.

Nat's attempt to flirt with Edd finally snapped Kevin out of his daze. "Back off Goldburg! He's mine" he snapped pulling into a protective embrace. "Besides, you still haven't told us why you called me," he added still visibly annoyed.

Brushing Kevin's annoyance off and patting Kevin on the back Nat replied, "It's about time you made your move, took you long enough."

Changing the subject Edd spoke up, "Nathan you still haven't told us what's going on."

Nat's expression became serious, "follow me, they should be done soon" he said as he lead them to the hospital elevators.

"Who should be done with what?" Kevin asked becoming increasingly more anxious as they stepped off the elevator and headed to the surgical recovery wing waiting area.

After they had sat down Nat explained, "Last night Nazz called me and said the right side of her abdomen was really hurting and asked me to bring her to the hospital. She said she called you many times but you weren't answering so she decided to call me."

Kevin's heart sunk as he saw all her missed calls. _How did I miss seeing all her missed calls?_

Edd grabbed Kevin's hands and gently massaged his palms in an effort to calm him. "Is it safe to assume that Nazz had appendicitis and was taken into surgery?" he asked. Edd had read plenty of medical journals and knew that appendicitis symptoms usually consisted of severe pain in the lower right abdomen and required immediate surgery.

Nat nodded, "They took her to the OR a few hours ago so she should be coming out of surgery soon. That's why I called you Kev," he explained turning to the defeated redhead. "Nazz didn't want to bother you since you finally had some alone time with double Dee, but I knew you would wanna know. Sorry for interrupting your time alone dude." Nat apologized and both Kevin and Edd knew he meant it.


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery Room Confessions

**Chapter 9: "Recovery Room Confessions"**

 **A/N: I cannot begin to thank everyone enough for reading and reviewing my fic. It means the world to me! I hope you will continue to enjoy this fic and please keep reviewing. Warning for Nat's mouth.**

"Are you here for Nazz Von Bartonschmeer?" A nurse questioned the three teenage boys.

Kevin all but leapt up, "Yeah is she okay? Can we see her?" he asked.

The nurse nodded, "Follow me." Turning to Kevin she explained, "Your girlfriend's surgery went smoothly, though she will need to be kept for observation. She will also need to refrain from any strenuous activity" she said giving Kevin a pointed look.

Kevin shook his head furiously, "She's not my girlfriend" he explained. When the nurse gave him a doubtful look he grabbed Edd's hand and continued, "He's my boyfriend, besides Nazz is like a sister to me. It would be too weird." Shuddering he recalled the time he and Nazz almost kissed back in Jr. High and how horribly awkward it was.

The nurse looked confused for a brief moment before shrugging, _As long as she doesn't re-open her wounds I don't really care who's dating who_ she thought to herself. Shortly after they arrived at Nazz's room, "I believe she's awake but try not to excite her too much. If you'll excuse me I have to finish my rounds" and with that she was off.

* * *

"For the millionth time Kev, I'm not mad at you for not answering. I know you had your hands full with Double Dee." Nazz giggled winking at the couple.

Edd blushed and shook his head furiously, "We didn't do anything, well we just kissed that's all" he muttered wishing he was invisible.

Kevin brought Edd into a protective hug. "Nazz was just teasing. Right Nazz?" He said as he shot her a look.

"Yeah, sorry if I embarrassed you Double Dee" Nazz apologized. She found it cute how protective Kevin was of Edd.

* * *

An hour later Kevin and Edd left leaving Nat alone with an upset Nazz.

"I told you not to call Kevin last night because he was with Edd" Nazz scolded the teal haired teen.

Nat looked like a child who had just been caught doing something wrong, "But Kev would've been pissed if we didn't let him know" Nat explained hoping Nazz would realize he was right to tell Kevin.

Nazz thought of how Kevin would react if Nat hadn't told him. _Nat's right, Kevin would've been so pissed he'd probably punch a wall or something._ Nazz shivered at the thought of Kevin's anger. "Yeah I guess you're right Nat but I wish you had waited till morning to tell him so you didn't interrupt them. You and I both know those two needed to talk" Nazz said with a smirk.

"No kidding, I was worried those two would never get together" Nat laughed.


	10. Chapter 10: Telling Mom and Dad

**Chapter 10: "Telling Mom and Dad"**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. Writers block sucks. I look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy!**

The next day Nazz was released from the hospital and Kevin had offered to drive her home since her parents were tied up at work.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me for not answering you? I'd understand if you were." Kevin said for the fifth time since picking her up.

Nazz sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Kevin, for the fifth time, I'm not mad at you OR Edd. I knew you two needed time to figure things out."

* * *

An hour and a half later Kevin finally arrived home. Once he had helped Nazz onto her couch her mom came home and demanded he stay for lunch. Kevin knew there was no use in arguing with Debbie so he ended up staying and filling in both mother and daughter on what had happened with Edd. Kevin was finally able to get away when he mentioned that he had plans with Edd. _Nazz definitely got her nosiness from Debbie._ Kevin thought to himself. _I don't know how August can handle the two of them._ August Von Bartonschmeer was a very physically imposing man but when it came to his two girls he was an absolute softie. August would do anything for his girls.

Kevin's ringtone brought him out of his thoughts, seeing his caller id he saw it was Edd. "Hey babe, sorry I just got home and forgot to call you" Kevin said, he still couldn't believe he was dating Edd.

"I know, I saw you arrive a few minutes ago. Can I come over?" Edd asked shyly.

"Doors open, see you soon" Kevin replied and hung up.

* * *

A few minutes later Kevin's front door opened. "Hey babe, don't you usually knock?" Kevin called from his kitchen. "Do you want coke, gatorade, or water?" he asked.

"Kevin, honey I'm a married woman" a woman's voice replied.

"Yeah and is that anyway to greet your mother? Especially when there's a guest?" a male voice added.

Kevin paled as he turned around to see his parents standing in the entryway looking way too amused for his taste. Edd was still at the door looking just as uncomfortable as Kevin felt.

"Uh hi mom, hey dad, I didn't think you were coming home so soon." Kevin said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"We couldn't stand another day with your grandparents so we just drove straight here" Jaxson Barr explained.

Ellie Barr looked at Edd still standing in the doorway. "Come on in sweetheart, it's drizzling outside."

 _I guess now is as good a time as any to tell them we're dating_ Kevin thought to himself as he walked over to Edd and interlaced their fingers.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Edd right?" Kevin asked. His parents nodded and he continued. "He's my boyfriend. We're dating now."


	11. Chapter 11: Jaxson and Ellie

**Chapter 11: "Jaxson and Ellie"**

 **A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I just had midterms and last week was my choir concert. Tomorrow is also my voice recital but since I have chapter 11 done I decided to upload it now. I love reading the reviews so feel free to leave one. This chapter we get to meet Kevin's parents. They will be appearing again later in the story. Enjoy!**

Jaxson and Ellie Barr adored their only son. When Kevin was younger and always fighting with the Ed's, they were saddened. However they had all grown up a lot since those days especially Kevin. When Edd came out as gay and Kevin stood up for his friend, Jaxson and Ellie took their son to his favorite burger place. And just when they thought they couldn't be any prouder, he came out as bisexual. They took him out to his favorite ice cream place and bought him 2 of his favorite Sundaes. So it came as no surprise to them when Kevin told them he and Edd were dating.

* * *

"Congratulations you two" Jaxson exclaimed clapping his son on the back and flashing Edd a warm smile.

"It's about time" Ellie laughed. "Honestly Kev, you've been crushing on Eddward for a long time, we were starting to wonder if you would ever get around to telling him" she teased.

"Mom don't embarrass me in front of my boyfriend please" Kevin pleaded, turning as red as his hair.

"Sorry sweetie, it's my job" she winked. Taking out her wallet she handed Kevin $30. "Why don't you two go out and eat something, you're dad and I need a nap after driving non-stop for 2 hours".

Kevin took the money from his mom and kissed her cheek, "Thanks mom we'll be back soon."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Barr, it was a pleasure to meet you" Edd said while Kevin pulled him out the door.

As soon as they left Ellie turned to her husband "They are too cute Jax. Were we ever as cute as them?" She asked

"El we still are, and I'll prove it" Jaxson said with a mischievous look in his eye. Ellie was suddenly very glad they were alone.


End file.
